I Don't Understand
by Cathia Netwick
Summary: Ginny is finally fed up with Harry. If you want to watch and see Harry demoralized then please click on el story title. Also some D/G at the end, just because I couldn't help it. NOT FOR HARRY LOVERS! or H/G lovers. Please Review! One-shot!


Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

A/N:

Just a little thing I decided it would be fun to write. It's short, but I wanted to degrade Potter a bit. You know…he deserves it. R/R!!

* * *

"But I don't understand!"

Here we were, in the middle of Hogsmead, people glancing at us as they passed by, some even staying to watch. I knew this day would come eventually, but I hadn't been planning to do it today. Besides I had always imagined it in private where no one could bother us and I could quickly floo away if needed.

Unfortunately Harry had decided to take me out to dinner tonight, and I just couldn't stand it any longer. He had been talking about himself the entire time, never pausing to let me speak or asking me how my day was or any of that proper boyfriend stuff. Honestly the man was insufferable.

The war had been over for three years and I was nineteen. Somehow I had put up with him for all that time, and didn't realize until recently that Harry was just…not that man I wanted. Only with more yelling and a lot more swear words.

"What is there to understand? I'm over you!"

"But Ginny, you love me!"

Okay, so I might have told him that once…or twice. Maybe even three times, but that's beside the point. I didn't really mean it, and I knew that, every time I said those cursed three words. But he had said it and then…well he just looked so expectant I just didn't know what else to do.

But I know for certain that I haven't actually said it to him sense the last time we slept together (shudder) and that had to be at least three months ago.

"Yes Harry, but that was before! I don't love you anymore, at least, not the way you want me to. You're like a brother to me!"

"Is that why we haven't…well…you know…" Merlin the boy was such a prude! (And although this is not a true statement, he might as well be. The guy kisses worse then a kneazle with the flu. Not that I'd know what kissing one is like…he he…)

"Shagged? Yes Harry, that is one of the reasons we haven't shagged in so long." The other being that yes his kisses are bad, but he has got to be the worst guy in the world when it comes to pleasing a woman. To think I turned down Dean Tomas, Hogwarts Sex God next to Malfoy and Zabini, to save myself for this idiot.

"But I still don't understand! How could you not love me anymore?"

It was like talking to a wall, honestly.

"Harry some times people fall out of love and no longer think of that person the same way anymore." Of course for that to happen you have to first fall in love instead of just having a stupid schoolgirl crush for almost eight years.

"But not you! I mean you can't get over me! I'm Harry Potter! Girls love me! All of them! You can't just fall out of love with me."

It took all my will not to punch him. After that war his stupid ego had grown larger then even Malfoy's ego, which is saying something. "But I did! And it's something you're just going to have to face."

"But Gin…think about your mother! This will hurt her so much!"

What was up with this idiot? Doesn't he know that he's supposed to be down on his knees begging for a second chance and telling me that he loves me more then Romeo ever loved Juliet? Not that that would work, but I'm just saying.

Of course at the mention of my mother registering into my mind I had to roll my eyes. Sure, I loved my mother more then anyone else, but she was just damn annoying sometimes! She had been practically bedding me to marry Harry for the longest of times, only more subtle and sneaky. Oh how I miss those days when I wasn't the only one in the family who hasn't already been hitched.

"My mother will deal with it. Besides it's high time she learns that I control my own life and she doesn't need to meddle!"

Harry looked around, seemingly lost at what to say next. Idiot. I was about to disapparate away when he screamed, "You'll regret this Ginny! You will! And then you'll come to me begging to let me take you back! But I won't! We are over Ginny! And that's final!" With that he turned away forced himself through the crowd that had formed.

I stared in shock, wondering whether he really thought that he broke up with me instead of the other way around. Not that I really cared. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was now hidden in some alleyway crying his eyes out, and I had no doubt that he would be sending me flowers and chocolates, trying to get back together.

And I repeat, Idiot.

That was when it struck me. I was free. Finally, after years of stupidity I had regained my sanity and could now date who ever I wanted! Sure my mother would still chastise me if she didn't like the bloke, but I was a grown woman, and didn't give a damn! Ha, ha, I was free!

I was about to start jumping and dancing around without a care in the world when a voice drawled out behind me.

"Interesting display Weasley. Although I must say, how ever did you keep so calm? It sounded like you were about to rip the idiots head off." Malfoy. We worked together now, something Harry (idiot) had always hated. Almost every time I came home from St. Mungos he would run up to me and ask me who Malfoy had let die today. We were both healers there. And although I hated to admit it Malfoy never let anyone die. He was a damn good healer. Almost better then myself.

"Thank you for the complement Weasley. I was wondering when you'd ever come around to facing the truth about the matter." Did I mention he was a very good Legilimens? Yeah well he is, and it drives me mad.

"What do you want Malfoy?" My happy flutter mood had been squished. Merlin I hated the stupid hunk of blondness that had to be so stupid and manly, and god he is gorgeous.

Damn it.

Malfoy's normal smirk grew ten times larger and I knew he had read my thoughts. I hate my life.

Oh Merlin, what is he doing?

Malfoy was bending down, mouth at me ear. He was whispering something…oh Merlin…maybe I should listen? Yeah that might be a…good…idea…

"You see Weasley, I just couldn't help but overhear your, shall we say, conversation with Potter there. Not to mention your thoughts on his…skills. And I just thought that you might want a taste of something more…experienced?"

I heard a strangled moan escape my lips, but I swear I tried to hold it back. It was just that with his breath on my ear and his hand running up my arm…it was all I could do not to jump him in front of everyone.

"Well then, shall we discuss it over dinner? Say tomorrow, eight o'clock? I'll pick you up." I felt myself nod.

And then he was gone…why was he gone? Why didn't he stay? That would have been _so_ nice…

And then it struck me. I was having dinner with Draco Malfoy of all people. And then he was going to…eep.

My mother is going to flip if she hears about this.

fin

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
